SEIS MESES EN EL INFIERNO
by Renaissance Lady-K
Summary: ONESHOT, PG16 4 SAFETY, HADES-PERSÉFONE: Serie de drabbles explorando el paso de las estaciones en el Inframundo; El ciclo anual y cómo es percibido por Hades, el que se queda solo en el Inframundo sin su reina. TERMINADO.


**Título:** "Seis Meses en el Infierno"  
**TABLA:** Nº1 - ESTACIONES

**Género:** Romance / Fantasía / Maybe Angst

**Clasificación:** PG13 – No hay nada raro.

**Fandom:** Original / Mitos Griegos

**Licencias Creativas: **Algunas pocas. Nada incoherente.

**Capítulos:** ÚNICO

**Palabras:** Consta de una introducción + 4 drabbles de alrededor de 1.200/1.500 palabras c/u.

**Personajes:** Hades (Señor del Inframundo), Perséfone (Diosa de la Primavera), Caronte (el Barquero del Estigia), Plutus (hijo de Hades y Perséfone) y menciones de otros dioses.

**Summary:** _El ciclo de las cuatro estaciones y cómo es percibido por Hades, el que se queda solo en el Inframundo. _

**Seis Meses en el Infierno**

_(serie de drabbles explorando el paso de las estaciones en el Inframundo)_

_NOTA: Depende de la versión, Perséfone pasa seis o simplemente tres meses en el Inframundo cada año. Vamos a suponer que pasa seis. Esto responde a que hay diferentes versiones de la historia en las cuales ella toma tres, cuatro o a veces seis semillas de granada, la fruta del Inframundo. Por nuestro bien (y el de Perséfone) vamos a suponer que sólo tragó seis, una por cada mes que debería estar lejos. Adaptación libre._

**I. INTRODUCCIÓN**

Después de forzar caprichosamente su matrimonio con Perséfone, el Señor de las Riquezas y Rey de los Muertos (Hades) tomó verdadera cuenta de lo que iba a significar para él tenerla lejos por tanto tiempo. Las cosas cambiaron, y su reina terminó por aceptarlo, por enamorarse de él, pero a un costo que a los dos aún les dolía. Ella se condenó a amarlo a él por su propia voluntad, comió de la fruta maldita antes de que pudiera detenerla. Ahora, su peor pesadilla se había hecho una triste realidad: no podían estar juntos en la superficie, pero tampoco podrían sobrevivir separados. Y todo eso era su propia culpa. Si él no hubiera deslizado en su dedo el anillo maldito mientras estaba haciéndole el amor, Perséfone nunca tendría que haber sufrido.

Si nunca se hubiera presentado ante ella, nunca se hubieran conocido en persona y él seguiría admirándola desde su silencioso palacio, embelesado con su belleza. Si Atenea no hubiera tenido que retirarse de sus funciones para dar a luz, él nunca hubiera subido a la superficie.

Si Hefesto no le hubiera hecho esos espejos para ver el exterior, ni siquiera sabría de ella.

Los "y si tal cosa" eran demasiados, y realmente lo agobiaban.

Por lo que aceptó el trato, porque Zeus dijo que así lo harían y eso contentaba a Deméter.

Porque él la amaba demasiado, y prefería verla tener a sus hijos bajo la tibieza del Sol de Apolo que marchitándose en el helado Inframundo. Caronte se lo dijo un par de veces; podía mudar su palacio al Elíseo y ahí tener a Perséfone como una verdadera reina, disfrutando del sol artificial y los verdes jardines llenos de almas alegres. Eso sería menos malo. Podía demoler el palacio al borde del Tártaro, al lado del Estigia, y mudarse. Mudarse por ella, para ella.

Pero aunque así lo hizo, el acuerdo existía. Y Hades no quiso destruir el otro palacio.

Él lo consideraba su Palacio de Invierno, donde se refugiaba cuando ella se iba con su madre, a disfrutar de la primavera y el verano entre los mortales. La amaba por eso, por ser vida y ser calor. La amaba porque ella era el más intrigante misterio que jamás había conocido. Sabía cuánto se extrañaban mutuamente, pero aún así, él siempre estaba para ella (de un modo u otro, aún en la superficie) en la forma de sus solícitas kers, las sombras que había dejado a su servicio.

Casi parecía mentira estar en el fastuoso (moderno, exhuberante, luminoso) siglo XXI y tener que depender de un acuerdo de mierda para poder tener a su esposa. Pero el problema no era la Tierra, ni su madre, ni las estaciones. El problema era ella. Más bien, era él. El Inframundo la mataba. Perséfone no podía vivir con su esposo, o terminaría convirtiéndose en algo como él. Mil veces ella había admirado y deseado el tacto frío de su piel, y bromeado sobre sus escasas pulsaciones. Y mil veces él había tenido pesadillas con esa imagen horrible (invento de su subconsciente atosigado por la culpa) en la que la veía atada a una columna de mármol negro, inerte, oscura, marchita y escarchada por el frío, muriendo lentamente. Ella comió la fruta, pretendiendo quedarse a su lado por siempre. Él impulsó el acuerdo, para que su reina no pudiera hacer tal cosa.

Por lo menos, en la superficie les quedaba la empresa funeraria.

Ah, y el teléfono celular, la maravilla tecnológica de Hefesto que les permitía atravesar las capas de sellos del Inframundo para poder hablarse un poco.

**II. OTOÑO**

Todo comienza cuando ella se va.

Pasa horas haciendo la maleta, y Hades la observa desde el arco de la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir. No le gusta saber que se irá. Lo odia. Odia no tenerla cerca, pero más odia saber que si se queda, podría perecer. Y entonces sonríe, la abraza y le da un par de besos, la anima con un chiste (malo, porque nunca fue muy bueno para esas cosas). Ella suele abrazarlo, dejando caer las cosas a medio acomodar, y entierra el rostro en su camisa de seda negra, que tanto le gusta cómo le queda.

Este día no es diferente. La primavera está cerca. Para él, empieza el otoño.

— ¿No te llevas tu cactus? —le preguntó, desde el marco de la puerta.

Perséfone dejó un suéter a medio doblar sobre la cama. En teoría, no necesitaba ninguna de esas idioteces, pero era más fácil hacerse con la idea de que estaría lejos un tiempo si efectivamente armaba una maleta. Sabía que, luego, Hades le enviaría con Hermes toneladas de hermosos obsequios para que no lo extrañara, más que nada, ropa y accesorios de belleza incomparable.

No soportaba la idea de estar quieta esperando a que fuera la hora, y Hermes apareciera.

Tenía que hacer ALGO mientras tanto.

— ¿Mi cactus? —preguntó ella, desorientada.

Hades señaló hacia la mesita de noche. Una macetita diminuta, de terracota roja, contenía un cactus simpático e igual de pequeñito, morado con muchas espinas agudas. Era una planta adorable, que a Perséfone le encantaba.

—Aquel. Tu favorito.

—Oh, es cierto. —la diosa fue por el cactus, y en un ataque de nostalgia se sentó en la cama con la maceta entre los dedos, pensativa— Hades, ¿Qué vas a hacer esta primavera?

Él deseó corrigiéndola diciéndole "este otoño", pero se acordó a dónde iba ella.

—Nada. Lo que hago siempre.

—... estás tapado de trabajo. ¿Por qué no te tomas unos días? No estaré. Descansa un poco.

—Es natural, siete mil millones de personas en el mundo y todos los días mueren unas cincuenta o sesenta que están destinadas a nosotros. —explicó él— Reconozco que antes, cuando la gente aún creía en nuestro Panteón, era mucho peor; pero ahora hay más burocracia. Lo manejaré. Mientras sigas en la gerencia de la funeraria, todo estará bien.

La única rama del Inframundo que de alguna forma tocaba la superficie era esa funeraria, una empresa falsa que había montado en Marbella para que Perséfone no se sintiera del todo lejos de él. Y les iba bastante bien, modestia aparte, la muerte era un negocio rentable le pesara a quien le pesara. Él no tenía que preocuparse por el dinero, por supuesto, porque el Señor de las Riquezas tenía el dinero del mundo y mucho más. Pero era difícil convencer a Perséfone para que no trabajara, ella necesitaba usar sus conocimientos en algo; especializarse en el tratamiento de personas que habían perdido a sus seres queridos de maneras traumáticas era algo que le gustaba bastante, además de que llenaba sus horas cuando no había labores de Diosa Madre que cumplir.

Ella suspiró, y miró el gracioso cactus morado con añoranza.

Se lo tendió a su marido, buscando sus ojos grises como la plata que extraían del Elíseo:

—Quiero que tú lo tengas, esta vez.

— ¿Eh? —la miró con tremenda sorpresa, descolocado— ¡No, no! Esa es tu planta favorita, no... no podría cuidar de ella, ¿Qué pasa si la mato? No sé qué hacer, podría secarse si me la dejas.

—No tienes que hacer nada, es un cactus.

—... ojalá hubiera pensado en algo más bonito para obsequiarte.

La diosa se rió de su gesto sorprendido; Hades era único en su tipo, podía ser tan duro como el acero, o tan adusto como un general, tan blando como una manteca o tan inocente como un chiquillo. Y le gustaba por eso, porque podía ser muchas cosas pero no tenía maldad.

—Ya eres bastante malo pensando en nombres para las cosas —comentó ella, pensando en el nombre que le puso a Lula, una de sus kers personales, y que por eso ella sería quien nombrase a sus hijos—, la verdad es que no me extraña que, de todas las cosas hermosas del mundo, eligieras un cactus. Los cactus tienen lindas flores amarillas cuando llega la primavera, te lo aseguro. Me encanta este. Es duro y áspero, pero es un poco como tú: no muy amigable por fuera, dulce por dentro.

Él terció la mirada, desafiándola:

— ¿De verdad crees que soy tan feo? Porque ese cactus es horrible.

—No he dicho que seas feo, y mi cactus tampoco lo es. He dicho que eres difícil de amar, pero te amo por eso.

Muchas diosas de muchos panteones distintos coincidían en que el mayor de los hijos de Cronos era "divino" en más de un sentido. De hecho, eso era relativo, porque si Hades lo hubiese querido se hubiera fabricado otro cuerpo, uno feo y acorde a lo que la gente pensaba de él ya que el orgullo no le pasaba por ahí. Todo lo que hacía, era por su esposa, sin lugar a dudas. Se había labrado una imagen que ella no pudiera resistir, porque eso entrañó su plan inicial para conquistarla. Por costumbre y sólo por preferencia de ella, había decidido mantener su nuevo aspecto de hombre joven y bien parecido.

— ¿Te quedarás con mi planta, entonces? —insistió Perséfone, con una sonrisa.

Hades bufó y se pasó una mano por el cabello corto y negro, despacio.

—Bueno, me lo quedo. Pero Caronte lo vigilará, no quiero que le pase nada.

—No lo perderás de vista porque sabes que me importa, lo sé. —convino ella, contenta. Se puso de pie y se llevó una mano a la cintura, evidenciando apenas bajo la suave tela de su vestido de seda gris plata la curva de un embarazo que podía parecer de muy pocos meses, pero en realidad era de seis. Le entregó el cactus y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su esposo— Te quiero. ¿Entiendes eso? Te quiero. No voy a soportar esto mucho tiempo.

Sobre todo, cuando el nacimiento de su hijo sucedería en la superficie.

Dentro de otros seis meses ella daría a luz a su primer heredero, y ya habían decidido un nombre para el niño: Plutus. Su ciclo de gestación duraba exactamente un año, y el niño nacería en el Olimpo, de manera que él pudiera asistir al mágico momento y acompañarla. Ella ya lo tenía todo planeado, hasta la fecha del bautizo oficial que oficiaría Hestia. Hades la abrazó y enterró el rostro en sus largos y ondulados cabellos rubios, alimentándose en silencio de ese suavísimo calor que irradiaba de su reina y nunca parecía cambiar, del perfume natural que brotaba de su piel.

Le puso una palma sobre el vientre, y suspiró:

—Yo tampoco. Pero los dos sabemos que nuestro hijo no puede nacer aquí.

—Vas a estar, en el parto, ¿Verdad? —le preguntó, esperanzada, y le puso la macetita roja delante.

Él recibió el cactus y cubrió los dedos de la diosa con los suyos, le estiró la mano para besarle la muñeca con un gesto amoroso, sintiendo el pulso de la vida en sus venas debajo de los labios fríos. Ella lo esperaría con ansiedad hasta que respondiera. Gris plateado en contraste con verde esmeralda por un momento, sus ojos se encontraron y el Rey de los Muertos sonrió, apenas un poco y sin mostrar los dientes (pero era lo más que él sonreía, en cualquier ocasión).

—... removeré cielo y tierra para obtener ese permiso. Zeus tendrá que dármelo. Voy a estar.

—Bien. Bien, muy bien.

La diosa de las estaciones sonrió. La maceta cambió de manos al fin.

Perséfone volvió a fingir que iba a ordenar su maleta.

**III. INVIERNO**

Contrario a lo que la gente comúnmente creía, Hades tenía permitido salir del Inframundo.

No sería su amo y señor, si no fuera así. Sólo que tenía permitido ir al Olimpo, únicamente.

Todo estaba dispuesto para que, cuando Hestia e Ilitia lo dispusieran, Perséfone fuera al Olimpo a dar a luz a su hijo, y el padre pudiera estar presente. Zeus le había dado el beneplácito, no muy feliz con la idea de que su hermano mayor volviera a merodear en sus dominios.

Zeus no tenía ningún problema con Hades, realmente, pero nunca se habían llevado muy bien.

La primavera (su otoño personal) había sido ligeramente soportable gracias al mágico artefacto de Hefesto, el teléfono celular. Esperar a que cayera la noche dondequiera que su reina adorada se encontrase, y poder oír su voz, escucharla reír, contarle de su día, era lo que hacía que todo el esfuerzo valiera la pena. Ella se sentía feliz a través de la línea, porque el sol y la vida en la superficie la animaban mucho, y a veces le lloraba en el teléfono porque estaba muy sensible y lo extrañaba. Él sentía que se hundía cada vez más en la desazón de no tenerla consigo, pero el sólo hecho de saber que su querida Perséfone la estaba pasando como merecía con su madre y las ninfas le ayudaba a resistir.

El verano fue lo peor. Su invierno se volvió crudo, helado.

El Inframundo sentía la pérdida de su reina, y se dolía por ella llorando lágrimas de nieve gris.

— ¿Caronte?

El aludido levantó la cabeza, cubierta por una capucha negra.

— ¿Sí, señor?

— ¿Cuánto falta, exactamente? Para el nacimiento de mi hijo.

Caronte agradeció que la capucha ocultase sus ojos, porque los puso en blanco cuando miró hacia el techo, hastiado. Todos los días la misma pregunta, a la misma hora. Su jefe se sentaba en su lujoso escritorio de caoba ennegrecida, con los pies sobre la mesa y un vaso de vino en la mano, la barbilla hundida sobre el pecho. Dejaba que la mirada se le perdiese en el fuego azul artificial de la chimenea del estudio, y se quedaba así un largo rato hasta que decía eso. El barquero aspiró profundamente un aire que no necesitaba, y masculló:

—Todavía faltan otros veintitrés días, señor. Y además, la verá en el parto.

—Ah, es verdad. —el rey hizo una pausa, pensativo— ¿Caronte?

— ¿Sí, señor?

—La extraño como no tienes idea.

El sirviente cambió el peso de una pierna a la otra, aunque en realidad no pesaba. Su relación con el Señor del Inframundo empezó hacía miles de años, cuando él era simplemente una sombra más a su servicio. Demostró ser muy valioso, y Hades le concedió el beneficio de una forma sólida (pero no era humano ni divino) y le puso una misión formal. Desde entonces, era conocido como Caronte, el barquero del Estigia. Su cuerpo semi-material era negro como el carbón, algo traslúcido a veces, pero duro como roca. No resistía el tacto, congelaba inevitablemente. Por eso siempre iba bien vestido como lo que era, una suerte de chofer del rey. Formal, con pantalón de vestir oscuro, zapatos italianos relucientes, camisa blanca, chaleco con capucha para esconder el rostro que no tenía, corbata y chaqueta de cuero lustroso, negro. Se podía decir que el negro era su color, hacía su figura masculina delgada y esbelta, admirable.

Y el que lo mirase dos veces no podría decir si era un chofer o un guardaespaldas, la verdad...

Le debía mucho a su señor. Y por eso, porque le respetaba y apreciaba, comentó:

—Señor, ¿Puedo hablar libremente un momento?

—Claro.

Caronte se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y abandonó su lugar junto al hogar de la chimenea de piedra, para acercarse al escritorio. Se apostilló frente al lujoso escritorio y en un golpe algo violento, estampó sus manos enguantadas (duras como roca) en la mesa, sus ojos rojos y brillantes observando a su señor desde el fondo de la capucha:

— ¡Ya me tiene cansado! ¿Por qué no termina con esto de una vez? ¡Por favor, jefe! Si aguantó los últimos cinco meses sin dar una sola señal, ¿Qué le cuesta aguantar veinte días más? Ella volverá, con su hijo. Con su primer hijo. ¿No le hace feliz eso?

Hades parpadeó varias veces, muy rápido; sus ojos grises clavados en el barquero. Dejó la copa de vino en el escritorio y frunció el ceño:

— ¿Con qué derecho te atreves a hablarme así?

—Con la confianza del tiempo que hace que nos conocemos. Usted confía en mí para que sea yo el que le diga todas estas cosas, ¿No es así, jefe? Eso fue lo que me dijo. Que yo era el único amigo real que tenía. Como su amigo, déjeme decirle que se está amargando por nada. Su hijo ya viene, ese hijo que ha deseado por tanto tiempo. Debería estar ansioso con los preparativos, ¿No es verdad?

—Es verdad, pero aún así no puedo permitirte que me hables en ese tono.

— ¿Me disculpo, entonces?

El rey frunció un poco los labios, y le sostuvo la mirada a su más fiel sirviente.

—No, no es necesario. Veo tu punto.

—Gracias. —el barquero se incorporó, y volvió a meter las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos minutos, cada quien mirando el fuego con sus propias ideas en la mente. Hades volvió a tomar un sorbo de vino (que le sabía insípido, era de uvas cultivadas en la ausencia de su esposa y eso no tenía sabor alguno, le faltaba el toque de ella) y Caronte, por su lado, se dio el lujo de sentarse de lado en el escritorio con un muslo apenas subido sobre la finísima caoba, a una distancia muy prudente de su señor.

Caronte sabía que los veranos sin la reina serían duros (inviernos, los llamaba el jefe) pero aún no se daba cuenta de la verdadera profundidad de esa dureza. Mientras arriba todo el mundo cosechaba, corría al sol, rodaba por el pasto y se bañaba en los ríos, ellos vivían en el Palacio de Invierno y poco a poco se aquietaban, se congelaban. Ni siquiera las kers rondaban el castillo, porque la actividad era casi nula y el Rey de los Muertos no les encomiaba misiones.

Todo simplemente se detenía, de una manera feroz, que arrasaba con su silencio.

Y la nieve gris caía copiosa sobre ellos, cubriéndolo todo. La limpieza que tendrían que hacer cuando la reina volviera sería épica, el barquero ya se lo imaginaba. No era buena esa inactividad, no. En el Olimpo empezarían a hacer preguntas incómodas y podían tener una visita de Hermes pidiendo los pormenores de los asuntos subterráneos. Lo único que le faltaba a las autoridades del Inframundo era ser objeto de una auditoría de la gente de Zeus. A nadie le parecía bueno que el rey estuviera tan quieto, pero nadie contradecía a su señor.

Hades soltó un bufido y se terminó la copa de vino, malhumorado.

— ¿Crees que debería volver al Elíseo y preparar todo para su regreso? Faltan veintitrés días.

Caronte se volvió a mirarlo, y se encogió de hombros. Sabía de quién hablaba él.

—Mi señor, yo creo que usted debería hacer lo que le venga en gana. Pero debería hacer algo, no es bueno estar así, ¿No lo ve? Se duele por ella porque tiene tiempo libre para dolerse. ¿O no es mucho más interesante ocupar el tiempo haciendo algo por la reina Perséfone que quedándose ahí sentado, bebiendo vino y mirando el vacío?

—Supongo. —respondió Hades, con un quejido— ¿Qué sugieres?

—... pinte el palacio. Hágalo redecorar. Póngale cortinas nuevas. Cambie los muebles. Busque otras alfombras. ¿Por qué no dispone el cuarto para su hijo, y las personas que se ocuparán de ayudar a la reina con el niño? Los juguetes, la ropa. Haga cosas de padre.

—No sé ser padre, Caronte. Nunca antes tuve hijos.

—Bueno, eso se puede aprender. —el tono del barquero fue más alegre, como si hubiera una sonrisa en el rostro que no tenía— Los humanos han escrito muchos libros sobre el tema. O hable con Afrodita, es la diosa madre más importante del Panteón, ¿No? Supongo que Zeus queda descartado, no es el mejor ejemplo de padre a considerar.

—... eh, me gusta esa idea. La de hablar con Afrodita.

—Me alegro, señor. Ya va siendo hora de que entre en papel.

Hades hizo una pausa nuevamente, con una pequeña sonrisa sobre sus labios.

— ¿Caronte? —lo volvió a llamar, más animado.

— ¿Sí, señor?

—Recuérdame que en tu próximo cumpleaños tu lancha sea cambiada por un yate, uno bonito y con notable eslora. —hizo un gesto con las manos, señalando líneas curvas y convergentes, similares a las de un precioso bote que había visto en las costas del Mediterráneo en su última vez en Grecia— Y le pondrás el nombre que más te guste.

—Mi cumpleaños es cuando usted lo disponga, mi señor. —carraspeó el barquero.

—Bien. Perfecto. Hablaré con Hermes para que haga todos los arreglos. Elige tú el modelo, te lo has ganado.

— ¿A pulso de qué, mi señor?

—De tener huevos para gritarme, simplemente.

—Ah, claro. Muchas gracias, mi señor. —respondió Caronte, contento— ¿Le parece si le grito un poco más seguido?

—No tientes a tu suerte.

**IV. PRIMAVERA**

Entonces, ella regresa.

Y todo el Elíseo bulle de alegría, el sol artificial reluce con un calor increíble que entibia los Jardines de Hueso del Tártaro y los verdes prados del rincón más bello del Inframundo. Allí es cuando comienza la verdadera primavera, mientras el mundo de la superficie se tiñe de dorado y se marchita. Hades mismo está exultante, tan feliz que no cabe en sí de gozo. Ya casi no recuerda lo que sucedió el día del nacimiento de su hijo, el ataque de aquellos enemigos cristianos que quisieron secuestrar al bebé para chantajearlo. En ese momento no se acuerda de que en un acto de locura desmedida (y ciego de ira) ofreció su propia vida para salvar al niño; y que por las condiciones del sacrificio, los ojos de su hijo quedaron afectados para el resto de su existencia.

Plutus sería un dios ciego, Panacea, la diosa médica, se lo había asegurado con sollozos tristes.

Y él casi había perdido la vista, también. Pero eso ya no importaba, no le molestaba en lo más mínimo usar esos anteojos que Hefesto preparó para él. Le importaba que su primogénito estaba vivo y a salvo, y que él y su madre volverían a casa. Él la esperaba con muchas sorpresas, cosas que el Dios de la Tecnología había desarrollado para hacer más placentera la estancia de la reina en el Inframundo, para que el poder del Tártaro no ejerciera tan duramente su influencia en ella o en el niño.

Caronte la ayudó a bajar del yate (fondeado en la orilla más profunda del Estigia en su recorrido más colorido por las costas del Elíseo) dándole la mano con un gesto caballeroso. Mucha gente les esperaba, incluso el "cachorro" del Rey de los Muertos, el gigantesco Cerbero. Cuando la vieron subir a cubierta y saludar desde la borda, un coro de gritos felices se elevó.

Al verla por primera vez después del ataque, el mundo floreció para Hades.

— ¡Sissy! —gritó, y caminó hacia la escalerilla, para recibirla— Sissy, mi amor.

La abrazó con fuerza cuando llegó a tierra firme, a ella y al niño dormido que cargaba en sus brazos. Hermes también venía, por detrás, con una sonrisa grande y hablando de festejos y de vino, de mujeres, de hombres, de baile y de comida. Como si él reinara y no Hades, empezó a dispensar órdenes a los sirvientes para que preparasen el banquete de bienvenida. Todo estaba dispuesto, al fin y al cabo, porque el Señor de las Riquezas ya había planeado con buena anticipación los pormenores, siguiendo el consejo de su fiel sirviente y amigo, Caronte.

Perséfone buscó sus labios de inmediato y le besó, entre lágrimas alegres.

—Mi rey, te he extrañado tanto... sólo estuvimos cinco minutos juntos cuando nació Plutus, he ansiado tanto volver a casa. —le dijo, entre sollozos— ¿Cuidaste bien de mi cactus?

Él se quedó tieso y le bajó sudor gélido por la espalda. Se había olvidado de la planta.

Caronte, por otro lado, se inclinó hacia la diosa y susurró:

—Por supuesto, mi señora. Su cactus está mejor que nunca.

— ¡Oh, qué bueno! Odiaría que le pase algo a esa planta, fue un regalo de mi esposo. —ella dibujó una sonrisa aún mayor en sus labios y volvió a acercarse para besar la mejilla fría de su marido, con orgullo. Cuando nadie los oía, le susurró:— Te dije que estaría bien, que no tenías que hacer nada para cuidarlo.

—Apenas he recordado que existía, sólo vivía para pensar en ti.

—Tenemos que hacer algo respecto de eso, mi amor. No puede ser que cada vez que me voy, tú te desangres gota a gota por cada hora que no estoy contigo. —le acarició la mejilla con un gesto tierno, esos que a él siempre parecían hacerle falta— Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en ti, pero... tenía algo tuyo dentro de mí, y me ayudó a no sentir tanto tu ausencia. No fue fácil, por supuesto, sin embargo nuestro hijo me mantuvo positiva.

Le mostró el rostro del niño, dormido y acurrucado entre las mantas suaves y azules.

Hades contempló a su primogénito por primera vez en una semana, después del parto sólo pudo verlo un segundo o dos, antes de que se desatara la tragedia. Diminuto y pálido, con apenas una sombra más oscura sobre la cabecita que parecía cabello, y los ojos muy apretados, cerrados. Sintió un dolor en el pecho al saber que cuando esos ojitos se abrieran, jamás percibirían la luz; pero supo que sin lugar a dudas estaba feliz de que siguiera vivo, de que estuviera entre ellos. El orgullo se le abrió lentamente en el pecho, como una flor salpicada por el rocío temprano.

Se inclinó para besar la frente de su hijo, y le tocó el puño cerrado con un dedo, despacio.

—Es tan pequeño.

—Todos fuimos pequeños alguna vez, incluso tú y yo. Todo lo grandioso de este mundo alguna vez fue pequeño, mi amor. Lo he visto nacer, crecer y morir. He visto al mundo cambiar muchas veces, quemarse y resurgir de la ceniza, brotar desde una diminuta semilla. —ella miró al bebé, y la sonrisa en sus labios teñidos de rosa se hizo más amplia aún— Incluso Plutus fue infinitamente pequeño en el principio de su existencia, pero ya le amaba con locura. Los dos le amamos, desde que lo supimos. ¿No es así?

El Señor del Inframundo alzó la mirada y le dedicó una de sus pequeñas sonrisas felices.

—Como siempre, no tienes más que la razón, Sissy. Bienvenida a casa.

—Sí, a casa. —repitió ella, y le tendió la mano para caminar juntos, a saludar a todos.

Mientras avanzaban hacia el Palacio de Verano revestido de mármol blanco, la diosa Perséfone se maravilló observando todos los nuevos detalles: cortinados, mobiliario, alfombrados, olores, colores, sensaciones, personas. El castillo estaba cambiado, lucía más alegre y más reluciente, como si los rayos del sol verdadero de la superficie lo tocaran y lo hicieran resplandecer. Se preguntó si Hades había estado ocupando su tiempo en esa tarea, para complacerla. Se sonrojó de sólo pensar en la posibilidad.

Apretó suavemente los dedos de su esposo, y lo miró con ternura:

—Me siento flotar en toda esta alegría, es el mejor recibimiento que he tenido. ¿Qué ha cambiado y no me he dado cuenta?

Hades esbozó una sonrisa un poco más amplia que de costumbre, enigmática y bella.

—Es primavera, Sissy, eso lo cambia todo.

—La primavera se terminó hace mucho, mi amor. Está empezando el otoño. —lo corrigió ella, sin entender.

—No, aquí acaba de empezar la primavera. ¿No lo ves? Tú la llevas a dondequiera que vayas. Eres primavera y luz, reina mía. Eres vida, paz, alegría y amor. Tú eres mi primavera personal. Tú has hecho que mi vida florezca, desde que el día en que puse mis ojos en ti por primera vez, sólo he sentido mariposas en el estómago. ¿Y en qué estación del año las mariposas revolotean?

Se miraron a los ojos un momento, mientras caminaban. Los dos pensaron en lo mismo, pero ni él ni ella lo pronunciaron. Sólo dejaron que sus miradas lo expresaran, porque él era hombre de muy pocas palabras y ella era afecta a entenderlo con sólo observarlo hacer. El orgullo que la diosa sintió del optimismo de su esposo hizo que efectivamente muchas mariposas revolotearan en su estómago, y tuvo deseos de estar a solas con él para poder abrazarle como más ansiaba.

Sonrió con un gesto aniñado y feliz, y volvió el rostro al magnífico palacio.

—Bueno, digamos que la primavera acaba de empezar. Gracias por ese regalo. Va a ser divertido disfrutar mi estación preferida dos veces seguidas, mi amor.

—Cuento con ello, Sissy, querida.

**V. VERANO**

Como todo hijo de dioses, Plutus crecía más rápido que un bebé humano promedio.

A los cuatro meses, ya era capaz de gatear; y a los cinco, intentó dar sus primeros pasos. No ver no era un impedimento para él, en absoluto. A muchos les asombraba la rapidez con que el chiquillo se adaptaba a su ceguera y empezaba a reconocer las voces de la gente que le rodeaba. El tiempo de la reina de vivir en el Inframundo se agotaba cuando decidió que hablaría con Hestia respecto del bautizo del niño, y en el Olimpo ya estaban haciendo preguntas entrometidas y mandando a Hermes cada dos o tres días, a preguntar cuándo presentarían al nuevo príncipe. Hasta el mensajero de los dioses estaba harto de tanto revuelo, y no tardó en comunicárselo al Señor del Inframundo. Era de suma urgencia que se presentaran en el Olimpo con el niño, o el propio Hermes (según aseguró, malhumorado) se encargaría de esparcir algún rumor horrible que los obligara a salir.

La verdad es que no había ningún problema con Plutus ni con su madre, ni con el padre.

Lo que pasaba es que si algo Hades no quería, era compartir a su esposa y a su hijo con los otros. ¡Sobre que tenían poco tiempo para disfrutar juntos, ellos pretendían quitárselo! No quería obsequiarles ni siquiera un minuto de su tiempo con Sissy.

—Sólo será una noche, mi amor. —le dijo ella, mientras lo veía afeitarse, un acto innecesario pero que a él le relajaba y a ella la deleitaba— ¿Por qué no la última noche, el Solsticio de Invierno?

Hades detuvo el movimiento de la navaja de afeitar en el mismísimo instante en que oyó aquello, y se volvió a mirarla con los ojos endurecidos, su mirada gris plata teñida por un repentino acceso de mal genio que en verdad era más cómico que temible:

— ¿La última noche, Sissy? No. Ni pensarlo. Te quiero para mí la última noche.

Perséfone se sonrojó un poco, y se tocó el cuello discretamente cuando una pequeña llamita le explotó dentro del vientre, entibiándole la razón. ¿Cómo contentarlo a él y a todos sus parientes, a la vez?

—Entonces, que sea un almuerzo. —propuso, con un carraspeo— Es una comida a mediodía, y mientras ellos siguen con su fiesta en la tarde y la noche, tú y yo podemos volver aquí y entonces seré toda tuya. ¿Qué opinas?

Él gruñó algo ininteligible y volvió a su tarea, manejando con gran habilidad la afilada cuchilla.

La reina aguardó una respuesta que sí pudiera entender con mucha paciencia, aunque se le estaba agotando. El invierno era una época que la aquietaba y le afectaba el carácter de formas extrañas, y eso se acentuaba en el Inframundo. En la superficie, sus inviernos habían sido pacíficos y solitarios, quizá algo depresivos (en alguna que otra ocasión, cuando se ponía en extremo sensible), pero allí, debajo de la superficie y en ese ambiente tan veraniego, sus hormonas se salían de control. No sabía si sentarse a tejer escarpines a crochet o salir corriendo por el prado a lanzarse de cabeza en alguna fuente. No estaba segura de si quería hacer el amor con su esposo muy de vez en cuando o si lo quería a todas horas. Era muy extraño. Le había llevado tiempo acostumbrarse al trastorno, y no había hablado mucho de ello pero Hades sabía bien que algo le pasaba.

Y los dos se callaban, porque no les impedía estar juntos y disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

Al final, él respondió:

—Bueno, esa idea me complacería más.

Perséfone sonrió, con aires de triunfo, y se echó el cabello sobre el hombro desnudo, se le había caído un poco el tirador de su camisón de seda color crema. Se acercó como quien no quiere la cosa, y se subió a la mesada del lavatorio, sin dejar de mirar cómo él se afeitaba casi sin prestarle atención. Ya casi había terminado.

— ¿Y a mí cuándo me complacerás?

Hades volvió a detener el vaivén sutil de la cuchilla, y la miró de reojo.

— ¿Ahora? —le preguntó, con la voz queda, entreviendo un dejo de entusiasmo contenido.

— ¿Prefieres que sea cuando ya no esté aquí? Hace calor. No sé cómo lo has logrado, pero hace tanto calor que se siente como la pura influencia del verdadero sol. Es irónico, porque sé perfectamente que arriba es invierno, y aquí siento que es verano. ¿No lo sientes?

Con un gesto inocente, la diosa se bajó un poco el otro tirador del camisón y le sonrió.

El Señor del Inframundo bajó la cuchilla y tomó una toalla, para quitarse los restos de espuma de la cara y el cuello. Dejó también la toalla sobre el lavatorio y se acercó a ella, sin decir nada. Sostenerle la mirada era un deporte de alto riesgo, ya que Perséfone era campeona en eso de dominarlo con un solo batir de sus hermosas pestañas negras. Su Sissy era tan bella, tan perfecta. ¿De qué se había enamorado primero? ¿De sus labios? ¿De su voz? ¿De esos ojos verdes, profundos, inmensos? ¿De ese cabello que caía en cascada sobre su espalda, con montones de ondas rubias y brillantes?

Se le acercó con lentitud (como un depredador hambriento), como la primera vez que la vio en persona, y la encerró en la esquina entre el espejo y la pared de mármol gris acero, sobre la mesada de piedra blanca. Ella escondió el rostro detrás de las manos, riéndose como una chiquilla, y él aprovechó para acusarla:

—Y sabemos muy bien lo que te pasa en verano. Te conviertes en una maníaca sexual.

— ¡Mentira! ¿Qué estás diciendo? —ante semejante acusación, ella se descubrió el rostro y soltó una carcajada nerviosa. Le regaló a su esposo un puñetazo de juego en el pecho, tratando de resistirse a que la abrazara— ¡Calumnia! El único depravado aquí siempre has sido tú. ¿Acaso no me espiaste con tus espejos durante cientos de años?

—Pero yo no me lanzo sobre ti cada vez que te veo.

— ¡Me estuviste espiando! ¡Eso da escalofríos!

Hades se inclinó para besarle la mejilla, y por debajo le agarró los tobillos, para arrastrarla hasta su cuerpo y obligarla con un gesto cariñoso a que le rodeara la cintura con las piernas. Perséfone se rió en voz alta y le dio el gusto sólo porque sabía que él estaba diciendo la verdad: no se reconocía en verano. Su cuerpo mandaba, y no ella. Y en verano, en la superficie, él no estaba para ayudarle a aliviar el ardor que le quemaba la piel con su tacto frío y su aura paciente, o para acompañarla en esas noches tan calurosas donde en lugar de quitarse el sudor, quería más. Lo llamaba por teléfono a cada rato, y el sonido de su voz le aliviaba en algo algunos sentimientos descontrolados, pero no todos. El embarazo le sirvió para mantenerse un poco más en cintura, porque los efectos veraniegos fueron pocos más allá de una ansiedad por un abrazo y, por supuesto, de escucharlo.

Pero ya no estaba embarazada, y tenía mucho calor. Necesitaba su piel fría sobre la suya.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo que da escalofríos de verdad? Tú, en verano.

— ¡Basta! —se volvió a reír la reina, mientras sentía las manos frías de su esposo subiéndole por los muslos— ¡Me haces quedar como una sátira!

— ¿No estarás emparentada con ellos, de casualidad?

Perséfone se rió de nuevo, loca de alegría. Se estaba volviendo bueno con los chistes, o ella estaba demasiado eufórica como para ofenderse con el juego.

La verdad, cuando los besos empezaron a bajar desde su mejilla, rodándole lentamente sobre la mandíbula y el cuello en dirección al hombro, ella dejó de reírse y más bien prefirió ocuparse de rodearle los hombros con sus propios brazos, acercándose aún más a su pecho desnudo. Adoraba esos momentos de paz, que eran infinitamente más gratificantes que aquellos en los que discutían. Los dos eran personas fuertes y tenían sus opiniones, y no era raro que discutieran... habían peleado mucho uno contra el otro, en los primeros tiempos de su vida juntos. Se habían dicho cosas horribles y hecho otras peores; ella, principalmente, que lo había atacado constantemente por aquel matrimonio en el que él la metió sin siquiera avisarle.

Pero, ahora, Perséfone sentía que podía disfrutar de esas rencillas mañaneras con una sonrisa.

Se detuvo un momento a rozar con su mejilla la mandíbula recién afeitada de su esposo, contenta.

Hades se dejó hacer, porque esa pequeña mujer hacedora de flores era la perfecta domadora para su temperamento a veces explosivo e irracional. Poco podía hacer si se ponía irracionalmente deseoso de ella, por supuesto, pero ella tampoco se negaba a recibirlo. Algo que siempre habían hecho muy bien era entenderse en la cama.

Al principio, cuando una parte de ella lo odiaba terriblemente, eso era su única cosa en común. El deseo, la necesidad del otro.

—Te quiero, aunque digas que soy una sátira. —comentó ella, con los labios pegados a su mejilla.

— ¿Medio sátira, entonces? —la escuchó reír de nuevo, y el rey sonrió— ¿Un cuarto sátira?

— ¡Basta! Que no soy sátira, te digo. Sólo es el calor, el verano, la fruta que madura, el viento que trae olores lejanos de abundancia y felicidad. Me siento próspera y llena, pero nunca satisfecha. Eso es lo que me provoca el verano. ¿Lo has hecho a propósito? Porque el invierno conmigo es aburrido, y no querías pasarlo así... ¿Verdad?

—Sissy, sabes que te amo sea como sea, aunque me tires con floreros y me grites. El invierno a tu lado es... apacible. El verano, en cambio, es casi una experiencia religiosa. —se apartó un poco y le pasó los cabellos detrás de las orejas, contento— ¿Te acuerdas lo que te dije cuando volviste, hace casi seis meses? Tú eres mi primavera, y la llevas donde sea. Es lógico que lo que le sigue, sea un verano para mí. Los únicos momentos en que sufro y me siento frío y aburrido son cuando no estás. Lo hice todo por ti, te dije que si no querías, no tenías que volver a ver un invierno nunca más en tu vida.

—... y ya acordamos que eso era malo, que me hacía daño. No quiero lastimarte otra vez.

Hades cerró los ojos, y asintió. Le dejó un beso sobre los labios, que ella respondió con hambre de más, y desde ese momento quedó abierta la puerta de las pasiones. La reina solamente atinó a tomar un poco más de aire para suplicarle:

—Llévame a nuestra cama. Tengo mucho calor.

— ¡Me doy cuenta! —alcanzó a jadear él, sobre su boca ansiosa de labios carnosos— Estás ardiendo, mi amor. Siempre estás ardiendo, como el sol que parte la tierra.

**EL FIN!**

**So, this is it :) Enjoy! PD: Caronte me recuerda un poco a Jarvis, la computadora de Tony Stark... será que me inspiré un poquito en Jarvis para el personaje jejeje, o sólo en su voz, que me encanta :) ¡Saludos!**


End file.
